Not Today
by Sarie Bear
Summary: In the long run, yes. But today.. today, I'd just like sex. Without commitments. 411, Happy Birthday Drowning-In-Ice, I love you.


Sooooo.. I've never written anything for these two before. Didn't think I ever would. But you see, there comes a time in ones life, where they must face anything.. and that's when someone requests things on their birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DROWNING-IN-ICE!

ily, bby.

even though we haven't talked in awhile.

And I'm sorry if they're horribly OOC. D:

---

...

Vexen was getting kind of sick of this.

He'd had to masturbate more times this week than he was willing to admit. And Marluxia refused to do anything about it, due to some new fear of sex or something. Said he wanted to 'start over' with an actual relationship, and to treat Vexen fair or something.

...

Yes, well, that would have been heart-warming, if not for the fact that Marluxia had been away two weeks on a mission, and Vexen had _wanted _sex. With out attachments, just sex.

So finally, Vexen had snapped. He'd went straight to Marluxia's bed room at night time, where he knew the man would be settled down in his bed, reading a book, and relaxing.

He knocked on the door and heard a grunt of conformation from the other male. He entered.

''Oh Vexen, what a pleasent surprise.'' Vexen just smiled, walking over to the bed slowly. When he finally made it, he sat down gently on the side of the bed. Marluxia raised an eyebrow whilst closing his book.

Marluxia held his breath when Vexen moved in close to his face.. and took his reading glasses off. He exhaled lightly. Well.. that is, until Vexen leaned over so he was even closer, and pressed their lips together lightly.

Marluxia pulled away quickly, trying to speak. ''Vex-'', but before he could even get out a full sentence, Marluxia's lips were on his, and he was starting to not care about this ''starting over'' epiphany. Especially when Vexen licked lis lips, asking for entrance. It was like the final test...

And Marluxia said yes, wrapping his arms around Vexen's waist. Vexen smiled, _this_ was more like it..

Marluxia switched positions so he was on top straddling Vexen, and smiled down at him.

''And here I thought you wanted a relationship. You're always so picky when I do this any other day..'' Marluxia smiled, staring at his now prey. Yes, he'd admit that he did miss this.

Vexen rolled his eyes, used to Marluxia's behaviour by now. ''Just shut up and fuck me''.

Marluxia laughed, leaning down to suck on Vexen's neck. ''With pleasure. How bout a little foreplay first, though?''

Vexen glared, ''No teasing.''

''Now when have I ever done that'', Marluxia said, not really paying attention to conversation, and more busy on unzipping Vexen's coat, and getting straight to his favourite part to play with. The nipples..

He leaned down, sucking on the left one, and Vexen mewled. It was Marluxia's favourite spot, and luckily, one of Vexen's most pleasurable.

Marluxia moved over, still sucking on the left one, and pinched the other one, making it perk. Vexen moaned. Marluxia moved to the right nipple, and gave it the same treatment as the left.

He then moved down, trailing kisses to his naval, then finally to the beginings of his pants. Vexen grunted, waiting for the man to unbotton them. He almost wished he'd just worn boxers under his cloak that day.. He trailed off, as Marluxia unbottoned and unzipped his pants, taking them and the boxers off. Vexen gasped as it brushed against his hardened erection. _Damn.._

Marluxia stroked lightly at it, marveling in the new breath pitches. Vexen glared. ''You said you wouldn't tease.. if you're going to do it, do it right..and now.'' He moaned.

Marluxia laughed, kissing the top of the mans erection, before wrapping his mouth around it. Vexen moaned louder.

He bobbed his head slowly, make Vexen grunt, and then fastened his pace. Vexen dug his fingers into Marluxias hair, as Marluxia wrapped his hands on the mans hips, not wanting to choke, and getting a sturdier grip.

Just when Vexen felt like he was going to explode into a world of pleasure, the other man pulled away. Vexen raised his eyebrow as to why the man stopped, before realizing they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Marluxia chuckled.

''Sorry love, but I think it's only fair I get some pleasure myself.. '' He said this as he shoved the first finger into Vexen's hole, making him gasp in pain, though it was ended quickly as lips moved over his own once again. Marluxia smiled, shoving his tongue into the mans mouth, and thrusting the finger in and out of Vexen.

By now, Vexen was fully distracted by the tongue inside his mouth, not the finger in his ass. So Marluxia added the second, moving them both in and out, and scissoring. This time, Vexen moaned. It wasn't till the third finger that it hit his prostate. Vexen moaned loadly, arching his body up.

Marluxia smiled, breaking from the kiss, and trailing them down his neck, still thrusting the best he could into the blond male. He left a nice mark, and then stared up at Vexen questioningly. ''Are you ready, love?'' Vexen looked over and nodded at the man hurriedly.

''..Hold on'' He opened his bed side drawer and grabbed the lube. He smiled fondly at it.. it had been awhile since he'd seen it.

Forgetting that, Marluxia dropped some into his hand, before coating it onto his own erection, pausing to marvel at the good feeling..

But right now, there was a panting blond under him who needed his attention.

Marluxia positioned himself at Vexen's hole, and pushed in slowly. Vexen gasped in pain, trying his best to relax. They hadn't done this in so damn long.. of course, you never do get used to it..

Marluxia pushed in to the hilt, groaning at the tight fire around his cock. Funny how the man who ruled ice could have such a fire..

He waited for Vexen to relax more, once again trailing kisses, this time anymore, just to help distract the man. Finally, Vexen gave the go ahead, and Marluxia started a slow pace, making Vexen moan.

Marluxia built up a steady pace, still thrusting, trying to hit far enough to get Vexen's prostate again. He knew he'd hit it when the man moaned loudly, ''Oh god Mar-Marluxia.. hit there again.._ harder'' _He fastened his pace, thrusting harder right on the mans prostate. He knew by the way Vexen was moaning, he was getting closer.

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's erection, pumping it to the pace of their sex, and finally, after a few more hard thrusts at his prostate..

''O-oh gods, Marlu.. I'm..I'm gonna-'' He came, moaning Marluxia's name loudly enough that he was pretty sure the whole castle would hear it.

Marluxia continued thrusting hard, feeling his balls tightening, and toes curling, before he finally came in Vexen's hole.

He stopped thrusting, staying there inside of Vexen, panting loudly, just like the other man.

''T-that was..'' Marluxia trailed off. Vexen smiled, ''Totally worth it.'' Marluxia smiled weakly, pulling out of Vexen, and Vexen gasped at the feeling of emptyness, and wettness. He stared at the mess on his and Marluxia's stomachs, and from his hole, the best he could.

''Should we clean it up now..?'' He questioned. Marluxia nodded, and Vexen groaned slightly. ''You'll thank me when you're not sticky in the morning, Vexen.'' And Vexen knew he was right.

''Shower or the wash cloth?'' Marluxia asked. Vexen thought about it.. a shower would be nice, but he was pretty sure he'd fall over..

''Wash cloth. Shower in the morning.'' He replied. They whiped each other clean the best they could at the moment, being so exhausted.

Vexen looked over tiredly at Marluxia, ''Night..'' He trailed off. Marluxia rolled his eyes. ''Love you, Vexen.'' He smiled.

They drifted off together in Marluxia's bed, not caring about the morning.

---

D: ..I ..don't..know. That was my first lemon too, by the way. So..be nice.

And another thing: I know it seemed quick, but that's because Vexen wanted it quick. He was horny. Alright?

Andddd.. just. Yes.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KIMMYYYY,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU.

:)


End file.
